Marvelous Gamer
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: He was just an average teenager, seriously! Who never cared for many things, but now? That he was coupled with powers in a world that was familiar yet strange? Join James in the adventure of life that only a Gamer would have, I mean, is not like there is something ominous on this, right? Rated M for MC Harem and other reasons (Possible Explicit smut, murder and dark subjects)
1. Chapter 1

Oh my God, I have literally no fucking clue of what just happened.

One moment I was walking on the street with bread I had to buy from the grocery store, and now I was in a bed…

Now that I think about it, where the am I?

I look around and I can see that this room was made for a child.

But I don't remember having brothers, or sisters, or anything, in this case, I lived with my grandparents' apartment, I wasn't even old enough to drive a car!

…Just some months before I could drive one, but then again, my family don't have an income that great to afford a new car, so I will have to use my grandparents' car, which is not a bad thing at all, is just that is not that cool.

I decided to go to the bathroom, but there was something wrong with it, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it may be about the step stool.

Wait a second, I am five foot two, is not much compared to my family, but I am 100% sure that I don't need any step stool to look at myself on the mirror for fuck sake!

I shake my head and look at the mirror, only to gape at what I am looking.

I am a little shit again! Like, what, 6 or 7 years old? I don't know.

 ** **The Gamer****

 ** **LV1 ?****

I did the only reasonable thing to do at a moment like this.

I stood there for the next ten minutes or so-so just looking at the blue words that were floating above my head.

Didn't count how many times I almost broke out into a girlish scream for what I considered the weirdest shit that ever happened in my life…

Except reading that hentai, __that__ hentai would always leave my mind with a scar.

Okay, so… I should assume by the amount of fanfiction I had read in the past and the webcomic, is that I am a newbie, is 'The Gamer' system like the webcomic one or is modified like in those fanfictions which have stuff like options and all?

Sitting on my bed again so I could process my thoughts without falling into the floor collapsing into it, I tried my best to understand it.

Since this is more of a fanfiction plot than the webcomic one, I should think of what usually happens in fanfictions with Gamers characters…

Jaune got a harem, but he was too stupid to notice it, Naruto got a harem, and he got laid if I remember correctly, Harry Potter also got a harem, I remember reading once a One Piece fanfiction in which 'The Gamer' main character was also having a harem and that Luffy was dead on that or something like that, almost forgot, Ichigo gamer also have a harem, and Uryu turned out to be a girl if I am not wrong, Hanataro and Chad also had a harem…

Okay, not only that, but they turned out to be Godlike in those fanfictions, so I can only conclude that I will get that strong, or at least comparably strong as they are when you compare me to others from this universe.

Thinking about it, which universe am I?

And what's my name again?

 ** **[Insert name]****

Okay then, I guess that I forgot my name or whoever did this made me forget my name, that's weird, usually in fanfictions in which the character have amnesia coupled with the ability of 'The Gamer', he would forget his family and everything the character left behind and would only know about the universe in which he resides in and about 'The Gamer' ability.

So… my name? Eh, let put it, James, there are too many Taylors with Gamer abilities in the multiverse as far as I am concerned.

 ** **The Gamer****

 ** **[LV1 James]****

I think is safe to assume that titles are a thing here now that I pay more attention to it.

So, what are my stats again?

 ** **HP: 100****

 ** **MP: 100****

 ** **Strength: 1****

 ** **Vitality: 1****

 ** **Look: 1****

 ** **Money: 1****

 ** **Charm: 1****

 ** **Agility****

 ** **Wisdom: 1****

 ** **Intelligence: 1****

 ** **Luck: 1****

What the shit is this bullcrap? This is so weird, not to mention that is mixed with stuff from DICE and all, so I have three way to level up my stats for all I know up to now.

Either I do it naturally as in studying, running around and all of that shmuck or I use dices or I just level up.

Wait, how do I know if I am even capable of leveling up the same way Han Jee-Han did? I mean, on his world, he has Creation ID, but I have no way to say if it is the same case with me or not.

But then again I have to discover what's the world I reside in at the moment.

That made me sound like an alien, Jesus Christ.

Wait, do I have parents? This is going to be so weird.

I brush my teeth and wash my face a second time before I go out to the kitchen.

Does Han Jee-Han eat because he has hunger or because the food gives him HP and buffs?

Do I get debuffed if I don't eat? Do I even need to sleep now that I recall, Han Jee-Han only sleeps because he recuperates HP and Mana, and if I don't need to sleep 1/3 of the day as normal people do, that means that I have even more time to collect dices in case I am incapable of leveling up or upgrading my stats naturally.

What about my skills? Do I get little ones from 'DICE' or my abilities will come on 'The Gamer' Standard?

Because if it is the former, oh well, it doesn't have much variety on those things.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my mom, who looked young, like, maybe 27 or 28, with short brown hair and a yellow dress, why she would wear a dress on home? That doesn't make sense, to be honest.

"Hey, mom." I shortly say, now that I think about it, how am I supposed to act? I have literally no idea of the kid's personality.

Now that I think about it, why am I in this kid body?

Man, thinking about the possibilities makes me sick, better let that thought on another place.

"Hello James, I already made breakfast, so you don't need to worry about it, just change and get the bus." She told me.

Wait, bus?

Oh for fuck sake, I am supposed to go to school right? This is screwed up.

"Okay, mom!" I try to cheer on what children should like, kids like school, right? I never did, I was the background person in my school.

I quickly ate my breakfast, changed into the school uniform, which was weird since my old school didn't have clothes regulations and went to the bus.

"Excuse me." I told the bus driver as I nod to him, which probably looks weird since I am 6 or 7 years old and I am acting all noble like and shit.

I sat at the end of the bus, with everyone else talking about stuff of their homes and families.

This is so boring, not to mention that everything looks normal, there aren't demons flying around, I don't see any aliens trying to invade our planet, just simplistic shit.

Please don't tell me that I am supposed to be the one to bring all the stuff into the new funk like what happened in DICE.

Or maybe is just that fun only begins on the underworld or something like that, I mean, for all I know, I could be in the world of 'The Gamer' but in the USA, and I know that I am at USA because everyone speaks English.

 ** **[Quest #1]****

 ** **[Superior Intelligence]****

 ** **[Show everyone that you are the smartest student on your first day of class]****

 ** **[Reward: 20XP, 3 DICEs]****

Doesn't seem too hard, since I am in middle school, this should be easy as getting run over on street.

And I wasn't wrong, they were all too stupid, but hey, at least I learned where I am, Deerfield, Illinois.

I never visited this place in my old world.

"Oh, professor, it seems that we forgot one of the new children." I heard someone say, transfer student? Weird, but not uncommon.

"Is that so? Then bring the student." The professor said as a little girl appeared, she was apparently shy for what it seemed if the way that she hides behind the professor's leg as if it was a safety blanket said something.

"H-Hello, my name is K-Katherine Pride." Wait.

What?

Did I hear the name correctly?

The same Katherine Pride that is known as Kitty Pride from the X-Men?

Are you telling me that I am stuck in the world of Marvel.

Holy shit that's cool as fuck.

I recall the fact that Kitty Pride will be beautiful when she gets older.

And I don't feel so good at the end of school.

While it is cool as hell that Kitty Pride and other characters will have an age close to mine, is also weird as hell because at the time where they would 16 I would be 31.

I have mixed feelings about it.

But then again, a shit ton of Gamer characters had that same shit as me, right? And they still got laid with people on the same physical age as they did, right? That means that whatever I am doing is not wrong, right?

I suddenly hate remembering my old life, but hey, at least I got 3 extra points of intelligence for answering all those questions at school.

Ah man, suddenly getting resurrected/reincarnated or whatever really happened to me with superpowers in one of my favorite comics ain't so cool now.

 **The Gamer**  
 **[LV1 James]**  
 **HP: 100**  
 **MP: 115**  
 **Strength: 1**  
 **Vitality: 1**  
 **Look: 1**  
 **Money: 1**  
 **Charm: 1**  
 **Agility: 1**  
 **Wisdom: 1**  
 **Intelligence: 4**  
 **Luck: 1**


	2. Chapter 2

I came back home, mentally exhausted of everything that came to happen, too many things, I was anxious as well.

Nothing too special got 13 DICEs, and I only need to use one for each stat.

After I noticed my modified stats, I decided to check up on them, just so that I am not cucked or fucked or whatever best term should be used to signify that it will bite my ass.

 **[Strength (STR)]**

 **[The strength attribute determines the person physical raw power, this attribute affects how much damage a person can inflict, it also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight a person can lift and throw.]**

Okay, this one isn't that much different from the mainstream version, thank God I guess, but then again, I could be screwed up as far as I know, since my stats are well, they are shit for now.

 **[Vitality (VIT)]**

 **[The vitality attribute determines the person's overall health, this attribute affect a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist damaging status effects such as poison, burn, paralyze and etcetera, for each point spent on this attribute, you will earn 0.5 points in regeneration each five seconds and 25 points health.]**

I don't remember the points of health and all the regeneration being a thing on the original version.

 **[Look (LOK)]**

 **[The look attribute determines the person's overall appearance, this attribute affects all abilities that need charm into it, usually the second-best attribute when searching to gather reputation with strangers.]**

This is more of what someone like a rogue or a paladin would have, a rogue so that he could be a Robin Hood wannabe talking their way out, and a paladin because they are supposed to be all good looking and charming so that they can inspire people.

 **[Wealth (WTH)]**

 **[Also known as the attribute money, this determines the person's capability of getting wealth, be it in money, equipment or overall riches.]**

Isn't this like that ability from Nasuverse? What was its name again? I think it was Golden Rule or whatever, but if this helps on me getting valuable loot so fuck yeah, this is cool.

 **[Charisma (CHR)]**

 **[The Charisma attribute is likeability and the ability to relate to others. While it is one aspect of attractiveness, it does not necessarily equate with physical beauty (which is covered by Look), the attribute determines how easily you make friends and to what extent you can get others to do what you want, with wit and charm and a casual gesture.]**

Okay, this is good, kinda reminds me of my character on Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines ability.

 **[Agility (AGL)]**

 **[The agility attribute determines the person's speed and agility, this attribute affects the person's precision, evasion, stealth, subtlety, and the ability to land critical attacks, it also plays a huge part in the use of weapons.]**

Okay, this seems just like the mainstream version of the ability.

 **[Wisdom (WIS)]**

 **[The wisdom attribute determines the person common sense, perception, overall control of their mana, it also determines their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and it determines how smart they are, wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills and defending against mental attack.]**

Wait, defending against mental attack? Shouldn't my Gamer Mind ability be capable of overpowering mental attacks? Or maybe the ability only stops mental attacks to a point, be it when I am being charmed and all of that? I need to research more about it.

 **[Intelligence (INT)]**

 **[The intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovate, this attribute affect the strength of their mana, how much they have, and how much they have and how much they can recover their mana. For every point spent in INT, mana regenerates 0.5 every five seconds and it increases mana by 25 points.]**

It seems that intelligence is raw smarts and wisdom is more to book smarts? Or maybe intelligence is more to quick thinking and wisdom is pure retainment of knowledge in our mind…

 **[Luck (LCK)]**

 **[The luck attribute determines the person's overall chance, luck is unique compared to the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items and winning money while gambling, to the frequency of random critical hits and random events.]**

Well, this coupled with wealth will make my life great, but I kinda need to think more about this whole ordeal I have on my hands.

This may be cool and all, but I need to upgrade my abilities the quicker I can, this IS the Marvel universe, no idea which version but Marvel universe has a universal/multiversal/omniversal threat every fucking week and I don't need to be like, level 20 when something like that comes for my sorry ass.

For now, the best thing to do is go for a mage or a rogue build.

Going for a tank or a warrior build right now at my sorry state of being 7 years old, yes, mom told me that my 8th years birthday would be three months for now, so I now know my age.

Rogue build would make me be capable of fighting my enemies without being noticed, but then again, I would have to pay more attention to how many arrows I have, since hell no, I won't be fighting anyone in close range while I am still a kid, not to mention that I am more than likely screwed if I try to get close.

I mean, what I will stab, their leg?

Yeah, being a rogue/mage hybrid will be the best thing, to begin with, but I will focus first on magic abilities than my body, thank my quests I have 13 DICEs

 **The Gamer**

 **[LV1 James]**

 **HP: 100 (0.5 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **MP: 275 (4.0 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Vitality: 1**

 **Look: 1**

 **Wealth: 1**

 **Charm: 3**

 **Agility: 4**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Luck: 1**

Intelligence almost ten at level one is good enough for me, wisdom is not that necessary at the moment, since I still retained most of my intelligence from my old world, so it would be better if I already have something for my rogue build.

No way I am implementing on look stat while I am still a child, what if a pedo found me out? I would be screwed, even if I still have super powers and all?

Oh well, I think this is good enough for today, I already ate, bided my mom goodnight, I think is safe and sound to tell myself that is all okay, right?

I get up on my bed and close my eyes, quickly falling into slumber, I wonder if this is because of my ability.

Tomorrow I will cut myself!

Just so I can get **[Physical Endurance]** as Han Jee-Han did.

Weird last thoughts to sleep, right? Just me really.

Suddenly I jerk up to a blue box text.

 **[You have slept in your bed. HP & MP were fully restored, and all status effects removed]**

Okay, this is nice and all, but where the fuck am I?

This is a white room, wait for a second, I think I recognize from another webcomic.

Oh, Jesus fuck I hate so many things right now.

Is there an options menu anywhere?

 **[Options Menu]**

 **[Volume]**

 **[BGM]**

 **[Enter Protected Spaces Automatically]**

 **[Language]**

 **[Difficulty]**

Oh nice, after I turn the enter places without my consent on off, I will put it in the easiest difficult possible.

 **[Difficulty]**

 **[Nightmare Mode – Chosen]**

Wait, why?! This is bullshit!

 **[Due to the fact that the difficulty was not changed on the first day, is locked as it is.]**

And suddenly I found a new reason to hate my existence.

 **[But do not be threatened, due to the fact that you are a newbie, we decided to give you a gift.]**

 **[Do you want to accept it?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

What? Who is this 'we'? Is this like X from Dice? Or is this Gaia? I mean, if Thor exists, there is no reason to disbelieve the thought that Earth is alive.

By the way, does Gaia look like Earth-chan?

Evading that thought as if it had the plague, I press to accept the gift.

 **[Energy Conversion (Passive/Active) LV Max)]**

 **[You have now the ability to turn the magical energy into any other kind of energy.]**

 **[Renewal Taekwondo (Passive) LV1 (00.00%)]**

 **[You now know how to throw punches and kicks, congratulations! You won the opportunity of learning a technique that was forgotten.]**

 **[Strength, Vitality and Agility are granted a bonus of 10%. Not to mention that you open a new skill tree.]**

So my stats for those attributes just got an upgrade of like what? 0.1 for the moment? Besides Agility which gets an upgrade of 0.4 points.

Oh well, that's why we grind the abilities.

And it seems that Mana people can't use Ki naturally, so it appears that I am already getting the good stuff.

Wait for a second, nevermind that! I am now able to use stuff from Dragon Ball! And Naruto! And whatever the fuck uses a different kind of energy.

Oh yeah, this is so nice, not to mention that I am now capable of using Jin Mo-Ri abilities, or at least the ones from when he was human.

Just in case, let me check my skills before this white room does something I know it will do and I will certainly not like it.

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV Max]**

 **[Allows the user to calmly and logically think through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological effects.]**

Now that I think about it, this is like, beautiful against an enemy like Scarecrow, but unfortunately, that guy is not from this world at all, so there is that.

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) LV Max]**

 **[Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game]**

Okay then, the two abilities more the ones I have just acquired.

I should try and get Observe when the White Room teleports me.

Now that I think about it, if Han Jee-Han went from normal average human to someone who can destroy cities with his meteors in like what, one year, how strong I will be in 10 years? Assuming I live until then of course.

And then I realized, a giant screen appeared.

 **[Player: James Francis]**

 **[Ability: Gamer's Body LV Max, Gamer's Mind LV Max, Energy Conversion LV 1, Renewal Taekwondo LV 1.]**

 **[Weapon: Unarmed.]**

 **[Current Condition: Preparing for the first test.]**

Yes, I do remember this, Life Howling, this is a manhwa that was also done by the creator of The Gamer, which is supposedly on the same universe.

Now that I think about it, wouldn't this make people Gamer? But then again, this is vastly different from the Gamer itself, because if I recall, they gather points from killing monsters and use it to buy upgrades on their abilities, different of me.

 **[New Quest]**

 **[Show your worth]**

 **[You are now against a test that will change the tides of fate, will you conquer it or perish against the forces of nature?]**

 **[Rewards: 1000 XP, 10 DICEs, ?]**

 **[In case of failure: Death]**

 **[Accept] [Deny]**

I am fairly sure that it won't really matter because the monster is going to appear anyway, but yeah, sure, let's go with accepting it.

And I will try to ignore the completely ominous quest description.

As I sighed in anticipation, I was obligated to jump back because this giant club-wielding wolf just tried to clobber me with that shit.

I looked at it trying to figure out what the fuck I am supposed to do.

 **[You have acquired a new skill.]**

 **[Observe]**

 **[Through continuous observation, a new skill is created. It shows the information on the target.]**

At least I got this skill, I should have tried and got more abilities before I thought on anything else.

But fuck this shit, I didn't think that I would be put in this situation with only 7 years old in physical age.

Observe!

 **[Wolfman LV 15]**

 **[HP: 1000] [MP: 300]**

…

"HOW THE FUCK I AM SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU?! LOOK AT MY STATS THEN LOOK AT YOUR SORRY ASS, GO KILL YOURSELF!" I shout in frustration not even once thinking of getting away from the thing.

Now that I think about it, why I thought my life was going to be easy?

"Fuck you!" I shout as I begin to run away from him, I need a Crowd Control skill.

Oh yeah, I can just copy Han Jee-Han abilities, wait a second.

I turn to him and put my hands to the air, trying to create the shackles to stop the wolf creature.

 **[You acquired a new skill]**

 **[Mana Rope (Active) LV 1 (00.00%)]**

But as I looked at the blue box coming out, the Wolfman just jumped above it and smashed my head.

That was the worst idea I had, forgot to pay attention to the enemy.

Oh fuck, my face is bleeding, I have no idea of what to do.

 **[You are stunned for the next 5 seconds]**

I step back, or at least that was the plan as I stumbled and felt on my back.

The Wolfman growled and lunged once again at me, its claws were simply too strong for my weak skin.

As it cut through my flesh, I received a notification.

 **[You acquired a new skill]**

 **[Physical Endurance (Passive) LV 1 (12.53%)]**

 **[The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 3% Decrease in damage from physical damage]**

I-I don't recall a fanfiction in which in the first day the character suddenly dies, right?

That means there is still hope for me…

I ignore the blue box telling that my new ability is upgrading.

Need to do something about it, but I have no offensive ability.

Renewal Taekwondo sucks since I have literally nothing, my agility is the only thing stopping this thing from instantly killing me, Gamer's passive abilities aren't of any help in direct combat and energy conversion is not really a…

Wait, I get it!

"Energy Conversion!" I shout as I grab one of the Wolfman paws if Gaia truly wants me to live she will give me the capability to live through this.

And there it is, I can see a green aura coming out of the creature and entering my body.

 **[You acquired a new ability]**

Shut it! I can't pay attention to you right now! I feel it, my injuries aren't in pain anymore and I listen to the creature whimper in pain.

"But you didn't care when I was in the same situation, then why should I?" I asked it, I could see that my mana was almost at its end and preventing the Wolfman of even attempting to run away, I began to convert his HP to become my mana.

And seconds passed, the Wolfman didn't look healthy or even alive anymore, but I couldn't risk it.

Raising my bloody hand up, I formed mana arrows

 **[You acqui-]**

DIE! I couldn't even bother looking at the blue box this time, I already know what it was going to appear, I formed the mana arrows, it was easy, after reading Han Jee-Han do that.

And thus, I spent all my mana into my rage as I felt on my knees, I felt weak, was this exhaustion? Was I still capable of fatigue even though I am no longer a normal human?

 **[1500 XP]**

 **[1 level up]**

 **[1 level up]**

 **[1 level up]**

 **[1 level up]**

 **[You did it!]**

[Through strength, quick wits and determination, you were capable of finishing your quest, do you want to accept your reward?]

 **[You also get an increase of two points in the attributes.]**

I what?

"Stats." I breathe out, coughing as I sat on the floor.

 **The Gamer**

 **[LV5 James]**

 **[500/1500 XP for the next level]**

 **HP: 150 (1.5 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **MP: 275 (4.0 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Vitality: 3**

 **Look: 1**

 **Wealth: 1**

 **Charm: 3**

 **Agility: 4**

 **Wisdom: 7**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Points: 20**

And I didn't even get the reward from the quest I took on.

"I want those rewards now," I say as I slap my face, I feel like I am going to fall unconscious any moment now.

 **[Accepted rewards: 1000 XP, 10 DICEs, New Earth.]**

 **[1 level up]**

Holy shit, I get 5 points every time I level up, but I need to level up my stats naturally, since it will get far more difficult to level up those stats, from what I get, I have 35 points, I could just say fuck it and put it all on intelligence so I can get that Mana Affinity.

Thinking about it, I have a somewhat Crowd Control ability, I can suck energy of my enemies, but I don't know how many people I can suck at once with this ability, at least this ability doesn't require mana, or else the wolf would have killed me the moment I healed up or something like that.

And what kind of thing is this New Earth? Is this an ability? Item from Gaia herself? That would be fucking cool at this moment.

Flash! A ray of light entered my eyes, and I found myself to be on my bed.

I quickly checked the skills just so that I can be reassured that all of that crazy shit actually happened because I don't know if my heart would handle having the idea of everything I just suffered is just a nightmare.

Walking to the kitchen as I was still on my pajamas, looking at my mom, who was looking through the window with a strange expression on her face, something akin to disbelief.

"Mom? Jane?" I tried to call her attention by calling her by her name, didn't work, what a bummer, better check out what my mom is looking at.

I swear that if it is to some young neighbor, I a-

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

"Mom, why is there another planet that looks like Earth right there?" I asked as I pointed to the sky, another Earth, just there, far enough so that there wouldn't be any problem, but close enough that we can recognize it as Earth.

Wait.

… Is this what it meant by New Earth as a reward?

Did I just get an entirely new planet? Or the universe?

Something blue and red comes into my vision, it just came from another Earth.

"Hello everyone, my name is Superman, I have come in peace to check out what happened."

Of course, it was Super God fucking man.

Whatever the fuck Gaia was smoking, it thought that bringing an entire planet of villains and multiversal threats would be a good idea.

I slammed my head on the door, I wouldn't even go to school, this is bullshit.

Utter bullshit, there is no reason to live anymore.

Did they bring just A New Earth or the entire reality that is called as New Earth of DC? Am I going to deal with Mister Mxyzptlk?

I don't think I want to be a Gamer anymore.

"I am going to school mom, try to not have a heart attack." Those are the last words I tell her as I walk away.

 **The Gamer**

 **[LV6 James]**

 **[0/2000 XP for the next level]**

 **HP: 150 (1.5 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **MP: 275 (4.0 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Vitality: 3**

 **Look: 1**

 **Wealth: 1**

 **Charm: 3**

 **Agility: 4**

 **Wisdom: 7**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Points: 25**

 **DICEs: 10**


	3. True Beginning

'A day was erased from existence.' James thought as he sat on his bed thinking of yesterday.

Yesterday was practically Hell unleashed upon Earth, our Earth or both of them, he supposed.

The commotion between the two worlds was great enough so that in less of one day, they were almost sending their troops against each other in a bloodbath, it was chaotic to say at least.

'I made 5 quests getting only 10 dices, what were my quests? Simple stuff such as calling girls pretty, throwing paper on the teacher, childish things not to mention that I trained my strength to 5, my agility up to 7 and my vitality to 4 and that's the only way I know that a day was erased from existence.' James continued as his tiny hand passed through his black hair.

'At the end of the day, everything went black and white, just like when Diavolo uses King Crimson to erase time, but for a complete day, I actually thought that it was a complete dream.' James sighed in mental exhaustion he didn't know he could have.

'In the best of terms, the reward known as New Earth is more like an expansion, but not all expansions are good to open at the beginning of the game or it will inflate the difficulty later on the game or just break it and considering how bad I went against a simple Wolfman, this will only get harder.' James thought as he ate his breakfast.

'But at least I got my stats boosted, why? Gaia terraformed into a bigger planet as our universes merged and so that history wasn't changed, humans were stronger than we already were, Gaia literally doubled the physical prowess of every single human, but for their own sake, they didn't realize it for whatever reason.' James thought as he entered the bus to school.

'I am monologuing to myself, great, this is one of the signs of insanity, at least I am not talking loudly so that everyone can listen to me.' James slapped his own face in temporary anger before Gamer's Mind made him calmer as he thought of all the things that still happened even though there was now double of human population, everything should have been completely different and yet is so… normal.

School was boring, and he knew that, but the wisdom and intelligence he won from answering answers correctly helped a lot, he won 2 points on wisdom and one in intelligence.

'Not like it would help much when I have these DICEs, I have yet to throw them so that I can get my stats points.' After I talked more with Katherine and some of the other students, whom I won't even bother to learn their names since they are not important in any sorts of form or manner, I went to the park to train my abilities.

'For what I recall, in Life Howling, they are transported at 2AM, and is 1PM, so I have 13 hours to train.' James thought to himself as he tried to create his own ID.

'Let's make an ID.' He said as he extended his palm to the air.

 **[A new skill is created through a specific action.]**

 **[Mana Power Attack (Active) LV 1 (00.00%)]**

 **[A skill to attack with mana. It's linked to intelligence and it increases its attack power. Range: 10M.]**

 **[A new skill is created through a specific action.]**

 **[Making Instant Dungeon (Active) LV 1 (00.00%)]**

 **[A skill to make an instant dungeon. You can make stronger ones by increasing your level.]**

'Nice, now to throw those DICEs and get my stats points.' James thought as he picked up all the twenty dices and threw it on the ground, the previously blue dices turned red as they stopped rolling, mentioning that now his stats would be counted on.

"Six, six, one, three, four, three, two, two, one, six, one, one, three, five, four, four, five, six, one and the last is four, all of this combined is… wha? All of this combined is 68! Holy shmoly this is huge! But then again, given the difficulty I am in, this is only appropriate, right?" James told himself as he thought on what he should upgrade.

First of all he would level up everything up to ten.

 **The Gamer**

 **[LV6 James]**

 **[0/2000 XP for the next level]**

 **HP: 275/275 (4.0 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **MP: 300/300 (4.5 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Look: 1**

 **Wealth: 1**

 **Charm: 3**

 **Agility: 14**

 **Wisdom: 9**

 **Intelligence: 9**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Points: 93**

 **DICEs: 0**

"Oh yeah, Gaia doubling everything did help me a lot, I just need to put 38 points to put every single stats on 10." James tell himself as he does exactly that.

"And to think that Han Jee-Han began with 10 on everything just on the beginning, why he got this privilege? Is it because of my difficulty level?"

 **Points: 55**

"Well then, should I already go for 51 of intelligence? That seems to be the best idea, since in my current conditions, I have more energy-based skills than physical ones and then I can dump the rest of stats between agility and wisdom." James said cracking his neck.

 **[Due to you have increased your intelligence over 50, you got a new skill.]**

 **[Mana Affinity (Passive) LV Max]**

 **[A skill to help you become more sensitive to mana and handle mana better.]**

 **[MP recovery rate increases by 10%]**

 **[Total MP amount increases by 5%]**

 **[Magic attack increases by 5%]**

 **[Magic defense increases by 5%]**

 **[MP related training effects increase by 30%]**

"This seems to be good now, stats!"

 **The Gamer**

 **[LV6 James]**

 **[0/2000 XP for the next level]**

 **HP: 325/325 (5.0 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **MP: 1338.75/1338.75 (23.0 points regenerating at every 5 seconds)**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Vitality: 10**

 **Look: 10**

 **Wealth: 10**

 **Charm: 10**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Wisdom: 18**

 **Intelligence: 51**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **DICEs: 0**

"Jesus Christ, my regeneration for my MP sucks, at least my MP is like, holy fuck is very high! I will have to get a shit ton of MP regeneration stuff so I can be a good Wizard, I should have gone for a strength build even if it looked weird on my child body." James lamented to himself before he decided to steal all of Han Jee-Han abilities, is not like he can complain, he is not in this universe after all.

And after some hours, he got all the abilities Han Jee-Han was able to get without using skill books or the passive ones he got from getting his stats right up there.

 **[Energy Bolt] [Spiral Energy Bolt] [Mana Shield] [Mana Arrow] [Mana Rope] [Bind] [Spinning Magic Arrow]**

'The only ones I wasn't capable of getting was stuff like Rip, or Blunt Mastery, Power Strike and minor stuff that I won't use that much.' James shrugged as he broke out of his Instant Dungeon and walked home.

'I wonder if there will be more expansions for this universe, I mean, there is already DC and Marvel, why not throw fucking Star Wars and some uber bullshit like Elder Scrolls, RWBY and fucking Shin Megami Tensei, Jesus Christ, Gaia is the worst GM ever, doesn't know how the fuck one simply makes a story and this happens, then she decides to say fuck it and manipulate the entire universe, multiverse, whatever, so that everyone's memories are lost into oblivion and no one can complain about her being full of shit.' James thought to himself as he entered his home.

'And why the fuck does mom let the door unlocked, doesn't she know better? We have the FUCKING JOKER ON THIS UNIVERSE FOR FUCK SAKE!' James thought pissed as he was obligated to lock the door or else everything would be fucked.

He quickly ate the dinner, it wasn't much, just sandwiches since he didn't really need it.

'I need to make something to eat just in case I need HP, MP or something like that and there are no enemies close.' James thinks as he picked his lunch and a mask so that no one would be able to recognize him.

 **[I am sorry.]**

"What?" James asked without thinking, what kind of notification.

 **[It seems that you are not the one we are searching for.]**

"I-I don't like where this is going at all actually." James said as he decided to go out of home.

 **[We deemed that you are not worthy of your powers.]**

"No fucking way! After I almost died and now you want to take out my powers? Yeah sure, I may not be the best at using them, but Jesus Christ, is not that easy okay?!" James shouted in anxiety as he felt his intelligence drop.

"Oh no, Stats!" He shouted as the list of stats appeared.

All of them were brought back to 1 on it.

 **[I am sorry.]**

And then, like a flash of light, a deadly curse entered James' body, killing his body and soul.

In another plane of reality.

A beautiful woman was sitting alone, with a cup of tea, she had earth covering her skin and flowers growing around her, she was Gaia, goddess of earth and the one to create the innate ability users and the protected spaces.

"Lady Gaia, what a surprise!" A man shouted as he appeared on the plane, he was a man known as the Beyonder.

"What brings you here Beyonder? I thought you were fascinated by the idea of finding a Messiah on that universe in which you plagued with demons." Gaia told him as she sipped from her tea.

"Well yeah, but when I saw you killing your gamer, the chosen one, I thought in coming here." The Beyonder told her as he sat down and picked up a beer he just created.

"Indeed I killed him, you know why? He was stupid, didn't pay attention even when he increased his intelligence, assumed too much, but some problems were my fault." She said.

"Such as when you gave him those fucking DICEs and merged two entire universes right at the beginning of the story? I must say, that's a great idea, but it was too unexpected, right at the beginning? Kid didn't even get himself to level 10." The Beyonder shook his head.

"And his absurd mana was poisoning his soul, but this is what they have something called 'beta tester', no? To see if there are any problems with the game, now then, I will call the next contester for the title of Gamer." Gaia said as the ground engulfed her, moving her far away from there.

The Beyonder chuckled as he also went away, with a swirl of white energy, he disappeared.

And then the flowers began to die away, everything on that plane went to what one could describe Hell.

"Me, a beta tester? Is that so, shitty GM? Fine, I will play your game, don't mind if I break your game." James said as his mind had never perished.

He may have lost **[Gamer's Body]** and his soul, but he had his own mind.

"Whatever session of D&D you planned in having, I won't allow it, I will utterly fuck whatever you planned and fuck your reboot." James swore as he vanished from there like the other two.


	4. Ready Player 2

First of all, thank you everyone who is supporting this story.

And for those who are asking why I didn't assess them previously, well... I didn't get the email for those things, actually, that's why I haven't been telling anything.

If anyone have a question, go to my account on Spacebattles forum that I answer questions right on the spot. (My username there is CursedGentleman)

"What do you mean with Dark subjects?" I hear them asking, well, dark subjects may include darker themes such as drugs, gore in many ways, possible rape, you know, what people consider dark.

Zentari: You surely never read DICE then, is a stat on that webcomic.

To explain what happened on Chapter 2 in the best way possible: James completed the mission, and the reward was an entire planet

Blaze1992: I don't get the emails, not to mention that I almost never check up reviews on my stories with some exceptions, so I sure wasn't waiting to get so many.

Ozpin52: Is not misleading when you read this chapter.

Bisaster: Sorry about that, not many handle it, just read what I meant by Dark subjects above this text.

Now, to get going with the story

* * *

One could see the bright green eyes when another young man woke his eyes.

He was another of the chosen by Gaia to gather the power of 'The Gamer'.

Not many knew why Gaia would give the power to see the world as a game, but is because, in short words, be almost like a God, think about it.

Gods cannot be defeated in any way, they see the concept of killing easy, because in their mind, they are just worthless.

Just like gamers when killing beings like elves, kobolds, goblins and many other creatures, they were worthless besides the fact that one can get loot, gold and experience out of doing it.

And this young man was just like the Gods, apathetic to a point.

"I didn't because I don't care." Is the answer he would give when someone asks why he didn't do something, independent of what it was about.

He was by no means a bad person, is just his mind that is screwed up.

Asociality, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Sociopathy, his psychiatrists would tell him these words, as if that would change something.

"Is not like that, is just that the people I could care for don't exist." Since he was a kid, he was lonely, the extreme opposite of the other kids, and because of that, his father, who was also a lonely child when younger, introduced him to the world of comic books.

He cried when Peter Parker lost the people he loved, he screamed in anger as Krillin was murdered by the tyrant Freeza, he was happy when the Sailor Moon saved the universe, he posed with Jojo, he morphed when Power Rangers did the same.

He had feelings, just not for people that were on his world.

 ** **[Do you want a new beginning?]****

 ** **[A new chance?]****

Green eyes wandered to the blue box, it reminded him of a Manhwa, a Korean comic called The Gamer, in which the main character, Han Jee-Han, got a power that turned his world into an MMORPG.

And with that, came many fans of the idea, fanfictions flowed up like rivers, many people would get the ability, Naruto was one of the first, but then again, Naruto had so many fanfictions that he already had all the possible powers to himself, then came Harry Potter, and then Jaune with many more coming up.

In the stories, they were chosen by Gaia, for a reason.

Why he was chosen by Gaia? He wasn't that much of a deal, a bit more disconnected of this reality than the others maybe, but nothing else besides that, no?

He clicked on the button ****[Accept]**** not even once thinking of what would be the downside, there weren't many, he recall that he died, something about trying to not get mugged and yet be shot down.

Then, from the darkness he was in, came light, he was in a white room.

 ** **[How do you want to start?]****

This time, it was a green box that appeared, which it was weird.

"Blue boxes appear to notifications, quests and most things; red boxes appear when explaining skills; yellow boxes appear when Han Jee-Han uses observation on items, beige if it is a person he is using on…" The young man of green eyes stated to himself calmly and slowly, a voice so soft that thankfully was silent, or else no one else would have picked that up.

 ** **[Yes, that is true, I am no normal information box, please proceed, we don't have enough time.]****

"What do you mean by where I want to start, could you provide some information on that?" The young man asked the green box.

 ** **[Ah yes, I forgot to give you the options, silly me, here they are.]****

 ** **[Mutant and Proud!]****

 ** **[You won (or lost depending on how you see it) on the genetic lottery, now, as one of the Homo Superior, stand proud and let the power flow into you.]****

"I see, born as a mutant? Am I mistaken if I ask that I am being reborn in the world of Marvel? This is truly… unexpected, you usually see stories of people being reborn in universes where they are special, but in such a vast place such as Marvel? I will be just one more person in that world."

 ** **[Rewards: Increased reputation with Mutant Factions, you will get one power which may or not be usable.]****

 ** **[Downside: Decreased reputation with organizations such as Friends of Humanity and mutant haters, attacked on sight when dealing with Sentinels.]****

"Not sure if there are many downsides, I like the X-Men and mutants, in general, to be honest, so I would be affiliated with them even if I wasn't a mutant." He says shrugging his shoulders.

 ** **[XXX Stark]****

 ** **[You are the child of Tony Stark]****

 ** **[Rewards: You are the child of Tony Stark]****

 ** **[Downside: You are the child of Tony Stark]****

"This is so simple yet so much true that it hurts to be honest, yeah, being the child of Iron Man is cool on the paper, if you forget that he is an old drunk who fucks up a lot without even realizing it, not to mention the whole civil war stupidity and revealing Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man." He said as he shook his head as the notion of being his son.

 ** **[XXX Osborn]****

 ** **[Yo-****

"Pass, don't even bother, fuck no I am not being his kid, Jesus, he fucked Gwen Stacy in all possible ways for Christ's sake!" He said in a rare moment of anger before he sighed.

"Inhale, exhale, repeat the process." He told himself.

"Just let me check these other options, being Inhuman, pass, I know no one I could care for in the Inhumans group with the exception of that Marvel chick that I forgot the name; being an alien, no thank you, I like the idea of myself being born on Earth; be a Mage? That sounds cool on the paper, but then again, I have no idea how those things would work… Yeah, make me a mutant then... Wait, when I reborn, I will be of my own age, right? I won't have to get out of my mom's womb, right?" He asked with wide eyes.

 ** **[Thank you very much for choosing 'Mutant and Proud!' please wait.]****

"You… you didn't answer my question." He told the box as his head felt with a sweat drop.

As the young man was being reborn, the information box turned into a man, he who was known as James, the first Marvelous Gamer, and the new one? He was the second.

James had dark brown hair, yellow eyes that combined with green robes.

"I am just an astral mind projection at this point, I can't do much even with this weird increase on my power, so why are you here, Beyonder?" James asked the Outerversal being.

"I saw that Gaia had chosen a new person to play her game, but when I tried to find him, you took him, why?" Beyonder asked with a grin.

"Simple, I want to make Gaia furious, giving him a different backstory with different abilities from what she hoped is just the beginning." James said as he coughed on his hand.

"Is that so? What do you get from this? I mean, I like making people furious, but that is because I have nothing to fear." Beyonder said with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, I also don't want someone to suffer the same I did, she's quite ruthless, she said that I disappointed her when she fucked up everything on her own, I had no such tutorials or anything like that, I learned too late, but this one? I won't let him make the same mistakes that I did, and maybe… just maybe, he will get powerful enough to make me human again, or if I am delusional enough, he will overthrow that cow of Gaia." James said as he coughed more on his hand, his soul still poisoned from his giant mana.

"So this is all for someone's else good? And only beneficial if he succeeds? That's a bold play." The Beyonder said with a short laugh before he vanished.

James was all alone again, looking everywhere, he wondered, were his grandparents happy? Maybe if he got lucky, the kid would be able to find a portal to his world, so that he could find his family.

"Funny huh, you think you have nothing worthy, but you only realize the truth when is already too late, such a cliché, I hate it." James said as he laid down on the floor, not caring for the tears on his eyes.

"I am so sorry granny, I suck so much at everything, I can't even die correctly."

* * *

I am not trying to make the Main Character the Antagonist, is just that he was not the true protagonist (Yep, that's the answer I am giving you guys, believe it or not)

James was the first character to be introduced, they are not always the main character (Or else we would have Jaune as the main character of RWBY)


	5. Beginning a new life

The new gamer cried, he never wished he cried so much, but yet he did.

Reason? He just came out of his new mother's womb, it was the worst sensation he ever felt.

And he was killed ten minutes ago in a stupid mugging.

'But then again, I shouldn't be that surprised, since there are so many fanfictions in which the same thing happen.' He thought to himself.

"What should we call him, my dear?" Asked what he assumed to be his father.

"We should call him Henryson, like your grandfather, it was one of his final wishes." His mother said.

'Weird, my name was Henryson in my old world, I thought my name would be different when I came here.' He continued thinking, he hoped for time alone, so that he could check his new Gamer powers alone, so that no one would see it.

After some time, he was able to get some free time of this whole 'newly reborn' deal.

'Menu.' He thought first, and as he quickly saw the choices, he decided to put the difficulty on normal.

'Why the hell someone would put the difficult on Nightmare without even being a New Game Plus?' Henry thought as he raised an eyebrow at the difficulty option.

Nightmare difficulty were always reserved for players who finished the game on hard and with a New Game Plus, they got an even higher difficulty since the players already had end games item and all.

He then went to check the skills.

 **[Gamer's Body]** and **[Gamer's Mind]** were the usual ones, but there was also two other abilities that he knew weren't the usual ones to get.

 **[Renewal Taekwondo]** and **[Energy Conversion]**

'What are these two doing here? I don't remember reading fanfiction that deliberately gives new abilities to their gamers, unless the character is like, Naruto, Jaune or Harry Potter…' Henry thought to himself as he checked both of the abilities just for good measure.

It seemed alright on first glance, but when he had read the last part of the description.

 **[A gift from the previous Gamer]**

That opened his mind for many thoughts, what happened with the previous gamer then? Was he the only gamer? Where is he now? Why Gaia had chosen him as a new gamer? Was this related with green box that reincarnated him? How would this affect the space continuum of the multiverse?

…Okay thinking better, the latter seems far paranoid for his taste, not to mention that he doubted that the Gamer would affect something like that, at all.

'Better check my stats then.' Henry thought as the blue box appeared once again.

 **[Stats]**

 **The Gamer**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: E**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: E**

 **N.P: ?**

'Wait wait wait wait, I never saw this in a gamer fanfiction before, what's up with my stats, where is my level, where is all of this stuff?' Henry thought as he looked at the N.P stat for a moment before a realization came to his mind.

'Oh, I get it… This aren't normal stats, this… this is from the Fate series, this is the parameters for the Servants.' Henry nodded to himself, while he wasn't able to play the fate games by himself because he didn't have the money, he still was capable of downloading Fate/Grand Order.

'Okay, so, as far as I know, what are the 'God Tier' from Fate Series? I think that the strongest servants had a universal pocket dimension or something like that, and I think that the strongest characters were between planet busting to solar system busting? Or something like that?' Henry thought to himself.

'But what about the weakling characters? Caster from Fate/Zero with D rank parameters was capable of crushing children skulls with its fingers, but Archer from Stay Night with D rank in strength was able to fight against Saber, Lancer and Caster, but then again, the difference from classes may differentiate the style of how much of strength they can use, oh well, at least I am sure that E ranks are blatantly superhumans, so at least I have that.' Henry thought before a new blue box appeared.

'Wait a second right there, does this means that I am a mutant servant? Are the servants going to appear here? Ah man, too many thoughts for my one year old mind, this is all giving me an headache… now that I realize, don't Servants have powers due to their physiology as servants?' Henry thought as a blue box appeared.

 **[Due to acknowledging your new body as a servant, you acquired new abilities.]**

Henry raised an eyebrow at what was the new abilities, he had a hunch, but nothing much.

 **[Divine Mistery (Passive) LV MAX]**

 **[Due to your heroic spirit physiology, you are uncapable of being harmed by normal means]**

'I assume that normal means is about guns, knives and the such.' Henry thought as he looked to the other.

 **[Independent Action (Passive) Rank: EX LV MAX]**

 **[Due to the fact that you are a heroic spirit born out of a woman's womb, you don't need a Master, at least if you are not trying to get a boost in parameters.]**

'Okay, I thought this one was obvious already, wait, if I was an actual servant with an actual master I would be stronger than I am right now? Ah man, I could have asked Doctor Strange, or Doom to summon me.' Henry thought for a bit before he continued reading.

 **[Soul Eating (Passive) LV MAX]**

 **[You are more than capable to eat souls to get mana.]**

'Not that I would do it since I have energy conversion and all, but yeah, I can now, still pretty weird.' Henry thought before he went to check the menu, this time paying more attention to all irregularities, since his child mind kinda weakened his process thought.

 **[Servant Skill Shop]**

'Oh, my, GOD, this is literally perfect, but how am I even supposed to get those skills?' Henry thought as he entered the shop, every skill had its own rank, and you needed a certain amount of points.

'Points which I guess will be given to me via the quests, I suppose, given that I can't level up correctly anymore nor I can level up my stats as one should.' He continued thinking.

'It also seems that Servants skills are all the passive kind and when I get it, it will be on the maximum level, indifferent of which rank I got it from… I am sleepy, man, if I am going to be like this for the next 4 or 5 years, I am so… so…' Henry wasn't capable of finishing whatever he had planned to complain as he felt asleep.

Meanwhile, the first gamer appeared close to the crib in which Henry was residing in.

'First Gaia screws up the format for gamer abilities as she added DICEs and all those things on my playthrough, then she does… whatever crossover is this, like, not even gamer characters in Fate fanfictions have ranks, all of them have numbers, but no, she makes him this, probably to piss me off after what I turned him into a mutant… What age he was supposed to unlock his powers again? 10-13 right? Oh well, who cares.' James thought as he disappeared from there.


	6. First Encounter

Henry groaned.

His entire body was in pain.

10 years had passed ever since he was reborn.

10 fucking years, and literally nothing ever happened with him.

No ninjas attacked him while he was a baby, no one tried to capture him to experiment with him.

No Hydra, Skrulls, or anything like that.

It seemed normal.

It seemed like all of that Gamer talk wasn't real and he wasn't reincarnated in the world of Marvel.

With the sole exception for that idea is that well, they were discussing the fact that mutants, i.e Magneto, tried to fuck the world, again, for the bazillionth time as he counted.

'I am surprised that he is still alive, to be honest, you would think that some kind of criminal overlord would try to get someone kill him, but noooo… Mutant Holier than thou is still kicking… and hard.' Henry thought to himself.

It was also the day in which I got my mutant power.

 **[Paper Manipulation (Passive/Active) Rank EX LV 1 (00.00%)]**

 **[You control paper, now you can get the toilet paper without getting up.]**

'The problem is that when the power is about manipulating, is incredibly abroad the meaning… not to mention that is pretty hand down when compared to other powers that the mutants have… but then again, I could have ended with something like having the ability to fart fire or having snot acid.' Henry thought to himself.

'Having it at rank EX means that my abilities have bigger capacities, if I am not mistaken, I feel like my Gamer ability have received a ton of updates and changes ever since I got this ability, but I see no significant change besides one thing here and there, but I need to be alert, because this may be related with the beta Gamer.' Henry thought to himself.

The response of his parents when he used his powers was as expected, surprise before his mother began to ignore his existence.

His dad, however, thought it was pretty cool because he could be a superhero.

"Like in the comics, son, always having a smile, saving the planet, not to mention that there is always a heroine interested on them." Henry's father would try to tease him, which would work momentarily before his **[Gamer's Mind]** worked on it.

It was weird…

But then he realized.

Mutants were always fucked.

He remembered when the roof of his house because of a giant ass robot.

A fucking Sentinel.

Literally destroyed the roof of a house that was located quite into New fucking York.

How the fuck no one stopped it?

Were there no heroes yet?

'Well, slap my ass and call me Sally, I am screwed.' Henry thought as he didn't know what to do.

He instead decided to simply hide on the bottom of his bed.

'Now if only my superpower was about stealth… But then again, I don't even know how to make a build using these new weird stats that I have.' He thought to himself as the Sentinel continued smashing his house around, luckily, his bed wasn't attacked… yet.

Then the robot felt, and while he would be glad someone stopped it from destroying any further, he realized one thing.

It was going to fall.

On his house.

On him.

"Well shit." He said as the robot felt on his house.

The only reason why he wasn't dead was simply that he had decided to attempt in transforming himself into paper.

Which unblocked a new power.

 **[Paper Mimicry (Active/Passive) Rank C LV 1 (00.00%)]**

 **[Now you can turn yourself into paper… Just don't try to make money like that.]**

'Thank God I can do this, if it wasn't for this, it would be Game Over already for me.' He thought before the Sentinel was lifted and thrown over, the direction it was sent to was obviously the ocean.

And then, steps came over, two groups he could clearly recognize appeared.

X-Men and the Brotherhood.

'How come this happens exactly days after I get my new power? Oh well, don't look at the gift teeth's… I think that's how the saying goes, I can't remember exactly.' Henry thought before they realized that both teams were searching for him.

"Uhh… I am here." Henry said it was weird, the ability to speak while he was still paper.

"What?" He heard Beast, or Henry McCoy ask as he looked around, oonly to find a piece of paper.

"Hello, my name is Henry," Henry spoke.

"Everyone? I found him." He shouted to the rest, who came to see a piece of paper.

"That's a new one." He heard Wolverine say as the others couldn't help but nod at his words.

With great pain, he felt his body expand, twist and bop it as he tried to go back to his human form.

'So depending on the rank of my abilities, using them will cause side effects, got it.' He thought with a wince.

"…Well, this is awkward…" His father said as he was also there, worried for his son.

"Where is mom?" Henry felt compelled to ask.

"Arrested." His dad deadpanned at him.

"Wait, what? Why?" Henry asked.

"She called the robot… Boy, it will be a fortune to repair this…" His dad said disappointed with his wife and the fact that his house was destroyed.

"Shouldn't you be more worried in things such as how your wife was able to get to call a sentinel?" Wolverine asked before a ringtone alerted all of them.

It could have been a bomb, but Henry's dad was none the wiser.

He took the phone from the floor, somehow it was not broken at all, and accepted the call.

"Hey, sweetie! I am sorry that the Sentinel was broken and destroyed by those filthy mutants, do you need other or Henry is already dead?" Quickly enough, Henry's dad was able to turn off the phone after that.

"So… Apparently, my father in law sent the robot." He deadpanned, something he felt like he was going to do… a lot.

"Oh," Henry said, no idea how he was supposed to react to that.

"You two seem to be adapting to that really well…" Cyclops said as he looked to his father and him, they both shrugged.

"My wife was not the definition of mental health, nor a good cook." He muttered the last part as they shivered, she had more chance of killing them with her bad food than with the Sentinel.

"What's your names?" Henry felt that it was weird that only the members of the X-Men were making conversation, but that's probably because they didn't like that Henry's father was a normal guy.

"His name's Henryson, mine is Laurence." He said, it was a funny name in Henry's ears, but then again, he was called Henryson, they both had old people's names.

 _4 years later._

It was weird, he was ten years old now, and he finally got to upgrade his stats.

Unfortunately, it didn't go the way he thought it would.

 **Strength: E+**

'And as far as I know, ranks can go up to three plusses, so this means that I have a loooot to do here before anything else goddammit.' He sighed.

Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with his gamer ability, given how long he had this ability with, he should already be overpowered, but noooo, his stats were bad… At least he continued to level up his abilities and getting new ones.


	7. New Friends and the X-Men

He sighed as he was tired, Fourteen years old, absolutely alone in this mansion with the exception of the X-Men who were far older than he was.

His stats would level up pretty slowly but thank whatever being, he was able to bring all of them up to E+ on their ranks with the exception of Endurance, which was already on E++

Strength was a no-brainer, he would have to train his body, but going to the gym doesn't work, since even E is more than enough to pull all the equipment one-handedly.

Endurance was also easy to understand, you just needed to take a lot of damage, damage that Wolverine was more than happy to help.

Agility was the same case as the previous ones, it was speed and reflexes, he had asked them for some fast bots and the such on the Danger Room.

Mana was the most complex one to level up, it was a mix of using a lot of energy with learning a lot not to mention that he needed to learn not only about normal things such as one would get intelligence, but he also needed to learn about magic itself to expand his mana capability, he really needed to go for Strange so that he could get better with Mana.

There was Luck, which was literally random events, critical hits and more chances at winning when gambling, there was a chance that it would trigger secrets and mysteries but nothing yet.

At least he was assured that being attacked by normal people wouldn't harm him due to his Servant abilities.

He gathered a lot of points to buy more of those passive abilities, yet, it was not enough.

'I have to gather more of these points, but I am getting almost to no quests goddammit! At least I am capable of leveling up abilities and the rest of my powers.' Henry thought to himself before he realized something that was so obvious and yet for whatever reason, he had not thought about it.

'Indeed! Why have I not remembered that I can easily create a Dungeon to level up my abilities!' Henry thought to himself, preparing himself to create a dungeon, or at least try to do that.

But he was stopped when he heard Professor Xavier on his head.

'Henryson, could you wait on the main hall? There are people coming here and I would like that you guided them, usually, I would ask Ororo for that, but she is away in a mission.' Xavier told him, as soon as he finished speaking, a familiar blue box appeared in front of him.

He always wondered if he should tell them, but he thought it would be better to do no such thing because he was afraid of that information getting into the wrong hands and everything going from bad to shit.

[The Tour.]

[Help the new people to get on with the school.]

[Rewards: 100 points, 50 Dollars]

[Failure: Nothing, the accomplishment of being an asshole]

'Okay, screw whatever being is giving me these quests and descriptions.' Henry thought with a deadpan face as he waited for whoever the hell was supposed to meet him.

He messed around with his paper powers, basing it on Konan from Naruto, is not like there were many people with paper powers as far as he could remember, so Konan was his base.

Also helped that he could generate the paper he wanted to use, passively that is.

From his hand, an origami of a bird appeared, folding itself into the normal state of paper into a little dragon, which then began to fly around, all thanks to my powers.

'I love the idea of flying, unfortunately, I am incapable of creating wings myself… for now, that is, I just need to get to level up my Paper Manipulation ability and it will all be done the way it should be.' Henry thought to himself as someone knocked on the doors.

Henry walked to the door and opened them, two young girls were waiting there on the outside.

Short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair, gray eyes and pale skin, purple make-up and lipstick, long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt and black leggings… it was obvious for Henry that she was one of those Goths.

The other one had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes, she was wearing a pink long-sleeved sweater over a cream-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, with brown sandals.

It took around five seconds to Henry realize who he was supposed to guide into the mansion.

'Why the fuck is both Rogue and Kitty around my age if people like Iceman is already a grown-up? Wait, not only that, but they also look like the X-Men Evolution counterparts of themselves, why?' The shock was so much that Henry's paper bird felt on Rogues' head.

"Hello there." Goddammit, Prequel Star Wars memes!

"Where is everyone?" Rogue asked as she slapped the paper bird out of her head.

"In a mission or busy, I was told to give a tour around the school, but I was not told that I would get someone around my age," Henry mumbled at the end, feeling betrayed at Xavier for a moment, why had he not mentioned it?

"So… what're your powers?" Kitty asked, she herself was capable of phasing through objects and she wanted to know how different others are from her.

"I can create, manipulate and shape paper," Henry told her as the bird that was on the floor flew again into Henry's hand and entered his body.

"Not to mention that I can turn my body into paper and vice versa." He told them, half-truth, that was his mutant power, but not necessarily all of his powers.

As we walked through the halls, with Henry explaining each one of the room and for what was used.

"So… how did you get to be scouted by the X-Men?" Kitty asked again, trying to make small talk.

"You know simple stuff, I discovered that I had powers, mom, daughter of a high ranking purifier and mutant hater, called her dad and told her about me and how my dad liked that I had superpowers." Henry began.

"What happened?" Rogue asked for the first time ever since he began this little tour of them.

"Remember that giant robot that was dropped in the middle of the city three weeks ago? That was my house after grandpa heard about me and my dad… suffice to say that they are not married anymore." Henry shrugged, either because of his Gamer's Mind which stops him from feeling too emotional at times or is either because Henry is simply a sociopath in the making… Is more of the first than the latter in this case.

"Oh," Kitty said, not knowing what to say.

"Oh indeed," Henry told her, not knowing how to answer as well.

But of course, Henry forgot that being in the X-Men was just calling for a problem.

He made a face as the alarm-rigged off.

"What's that?" Kitty asked, looking everywhere to see the source of the sound, Rogue doing the same as she looked suspiciously to Henry.

"That would be our alarms, which means that someone is trying to invade us… again." Henry finished lamely.

Henry went to the backyard to see that the X-Men were back, with company of course.

It was Donald Pierce, a super cyborg or something like that, Henry didn't really remember much from him besides that comic in which Wolverine and Jubilee finds him on Cable's house only to discover that Pierce stole all the Adamantium and made a new body and there was that other dude who kicked his sorry ass.

Oh, did he forget to mention the many Hulk looking Frankensteins? Oh well, they were there as well.

"Stay back, I am going in," Henry said as he jumped, not realizing one thing.

How he was supposed to fight without showing his other powers?

[Quest Completed]

[Reward Claimed: 100 points, 50 dollars]

'Wait, now that I think about… I can create things of paper… so in theory, I should be able to make ranged attacks…' Henry thought for a moment.

'Ah fuck it, I am just going with creating a giant dragon and hoping it will work.' He shrugged as he jumped into battle.


End file.
